Power to the People (Vault-Tec Workshop)
}} Power to the People is a quest in the Fallout 4 add-on Vault-Tec Workshop. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough Clem must be outfitted in a Vault suit and Pip-Boy. There are several available in a crate and can be equipped on him by using the settler interaction menu. After speaking to Valery Barstow again, she instructs you to build a Power Cycle 1000 prototype, which was developed to use a "waste of time and energy" such as exercise, for the greater productivity of the vault. Build the Power Cycle with the workshop and connect a terminal to it. A Generator is required to power both. After creating all items set the parameters on the terminal to one of three options: electro-shock administration, Buffout administration, or environmental enhancer. Once the parameter is set, it locks in and you cannot change it. The options may earn Likes, Dislike or Hates from companions, if present. After the hour is up, there will be a spectacular electrical discharge and Clem will be sent flying, and you will have to repair the equipment. Barstow will then tell you the results, which mirror the notes made by the R&D team in each parameter description. Clem's demeanor is also affected; if you chose to administer drugs to him, he will express a desire to go back to cycling in later experiments. After completing the quest, the Power Cycle 1000 can be mass produced. It's located on the Vault tab under Resources, while on workshop mode. The stats of the bike depend on the experiment option that was chosen. * The Additional Power Production parameter makes the bike produce 4 units of power, at the risk of killing its user (5% chance per day). * The Sustained Usage Incentive parameter produces 2 units of power, and can also kill its user (2% chance per day). * The Environmental Enhancer option also produces 2 units of power, but without any risk of death. Quest stages Notes * The vault suit must be equipped manually in Clem's inventory, but the pip boy will be equipped automatically. * Additional Power Production and Sustained Usage Incentive can potentially kill settlers assigned to the settlement object. * Additional Power Production will traumatize Clem and make him scared of the exercise bike. * Sustained Usage Incentive will cause Clem to become obsessed (addicted) to the exercise bike. Bugs * After giving Clem the Vault 88 jumpsuit, he doesn't put the suit on and the quest shows you need to get a suit for him again from the Vault 88 chest. Even after getting another suit and giving it to Clem, he fails to put it on. The quest never updates past this point, as in an endless loop. ** A possible fix to this is by manually equipping it to him via his inventory menu (the triangle button on PS4, Y on XBoxOne, and T on PC). * After Clem has used the Power Cycle for one hour and the discharge occurs, the reactor that is pre-placed near the entrance of the vault will be damaged and unable to be directly repaired. However, for your amusement, if you press the supply line button it will say "this person cannot be assigned to a supply line." ** Repairing any object connected to a power network seems to repair all objects of that network damaged due to the discharge, including the reactor. Note that if you are running several reactors, this will only fix the main reactor power grid. The separate reactors will have to be repaired separately. ** If you close the door to the reactor room before the discharge, the reactor will be undamaged. * Instead of having the experimental version of the Power Cycle 1000 in the Special tab in the workshop, you can end up with only the settlement happiness items that are meant to be unlocked after the quest, making you unable to complete the segment where you need to hook up a terminal and adjust the experiment parameters. Solution: find the terminal's baseid with , then move it to the player with to access the terminal and complete the quest. ** This bug is usually caused by obtaining the Vault-Tec prototypes note that unlocks the settlement happiness items. This note is carried by Valery Barstow and can be looted from her corpse. Alternatively, it can be obtained by using the command on the workshop in which it will be added. Retrieving this note from the workshop will immediately break the quest as if you obtained it by killing Barstow. To fix this, the following console commands may be used: This should enable the Prototype Powerbike in the Special listing while removing the final products from the Resources > Vault-Tec menu. Category:Vault-Tec Workshop quests pt:Poder ao Povo (Vault-Tec Workshop) ru:Энергия для народа uk:Енергія для народу zh:產電於民